


Lullaby

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hiding, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bijaka want's to have what she can while she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song I saw on a post on tumblr, it just took over me and this came out. Enjoy.
> 
> Also Thank you for all the kudos and I welcome comment's! Be well and Thank you for reading!
> 
>  **Update** : I expanded more onto this story take a look [A Story of a Star](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5704255/chapters/13140373)
> 
> Come see me on my tumblr [DragonMaiden0fChaos](http://dragonmaidenofchaos.tumblr.com/)

He had said goodbye but his mouth had lied he would return. More than once, when the moon was high and the stars hid their secret. Silent touches turned to heated moans and consuming flesh. He had given in, taking what he could of his love. Knowing she would not last in his new world. She had put up a fight, but she wanted what was owed to her.

 

Bijaka had spent nine long months from her home and anywhere that was familiar. The Inquisition was quite and now run by other hands. In her last days of carrying her child she was found. Her brow drenched with sweat her skin white from exhaustion. She had bribed a farmer's family to let her buy them out for the night. They had offered help but she had refused till they had simply complied with her deal. Bull had found her his face tight as the pieces fell into place. "Get out Bull, forget you were" a sharp wail filled the room. Bull remained silent wrong her brow and offering his large hand as her anchor. Bijaka was thankful but still shame crept into her features. 

 

She had left in the middle of the night, leaving no trace no clue as to why and where she had fled. And yet here she was taking Bulls comfort knowing Krem and the other chargers would watch her like crows, and had most likely already sent word back to there friends. She was alive, she was well, as was the baby. That's what it would read and she could already see there faces as they took in the news. Contorted as there minds wrapped around the unanswered questions. But she would think of that later. Another contraction hit her, the wave of pain waging over her. But she pushed through till a small cry filled the room. 

 

"Even if we don't have forever, and I can only whisper in your sweet ear once my child. I will take it" Bijaka held the tiny bundle in her hand. The baby cooed gently as she sung a dalish lullaby to her tiny light. "Ma'Eleniel" she whispers placing a gentle kiss along the child's forehead. "Sleep little one we have a busy day " laying the child down next to her in the cot, humming her lullaby. Bull sat nearby watching her silence. His eyes watching over the tiny bundle that was in her grasp. 

 

It was awake and moving, Bull stood towering over them both. Pale lavender eyes greeted him a tiny toothless smile was brought from his presence. Bulls head tilted watching in silence, the baby copied, letting out a bubbling giggle. Bijaka didn't stir, weak from her journey and risk bringing the giggling child into the world. 

 

Bull let out a sigh checking Mother and child. His blood ran cold as his hand ghosted over Bijaka' still throat. No thrum of life no sign of the power and will she had hours ago. Bulls face hardened pulling the child into his arms. Krem walked in watching Bull closely he understood what had happened. "What should we do with them".

 

Bull covered Bijaka with the blanket shielding her from the works and his next wits as if she could still wake. "Take her back to the others, I've got the kid" he said looking down at the bundle. Pale skin, dark locks curling around her face, lavender eyes closing gently. Krem nodded moving to Bijaka's side, gently moving her still frame. As Bi was moved a small clink hit the floor. Both eyes looked down to see a small crystal tired around a piece of leather. "What do you think it is?" Krem asked as he rounded it. 

 

"Not for us, I'm guessing" Bull said picking it from the floor and tucking into folds of the child's blanket. "Let's move Krem this all needs to be done quickly" Krem nodded separating child and Mother for the first and last time. As if freeing the sudden loss of her Mother, Eleniel let out a whimper. "Yeah me too kid, me too" he said shielding her from the world. 

 

Days later. . .

 

Bull and his crew were camped out on the outtakes on what was possibly near Fen'Harel activity. "Boss" Krem spoke up from his spot by the fire his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Yeah I know" he responded rising to his feet. A echoing sound of tight bows filled the area. "You've made yourself very hard to ignore Bull. We were friends I would not like to have to overlook it should you test my patience much more" Solas appeared from behind the shadowy forest. 

 

Bull just stood perfectly still "I can imagine, it's been a rough couple of days. But it's been no cake walk getting a hold of you either Solas" Bull responded catching the slightest twinge of pain asking Solas features knowing her death had reached him. "You are right it has, so let's forget this happened. And I would request you stay out of my way. Or I will not be the Solas you remember" his tone had turned cold. 

 

"Ah don't get your breeches in a twist. Ah breeches she would have liked that "he said with a sad laugh. "I only came to delivery what is yours" he said taking a step forward. Again the echoing sound of tight bows fogs the camp. Solas holds up a hand letting Bull step forward. The cloth wrapped around his stirs gently add he moves closer. Solas catches the moment his features muting confusion as Bull steps forward. "You hold nothing I require B" but before Solas can rebuff Bull he pulls back the cloth revealing soft black curls. "No I'm sure this is yours" he says stepping inches from Solas. 

 

"I believe she named her Eleniel" Solas watched as the giant held the tiny bundle in his large hands. Solas hands twitched, he couldn't move couldn't breathe. This was why she hadn't received him for so long before she passed on. Why she had refused him even in the fade. Avoiding him at any costs even with tears and words of love. He had thought he had broken her and had tried to stay away. But now he could see the familiar nose etched into the child's sleeping face.

 

Before he knew what he was doing he gently took the sleeping bundle in his hands. she cooed gently to his warmth and familiar feeling of magic. "This was also with her, thought it was most likely meant for you both" he said before stepping away slowly. Solas didn't respond only watched the child in silence his hand groping the leather bound crystal. Solas finally raised his head up acknowledging Bull "Thank you Bull" Bull shook his head in response "wasn't for you" he said before motioning to his crew to pack up. With that Solas returned to the woods with the small bundle. 

 

Years later. . . 

 

"Eleniel, it is time to sleep" the child pouted to the familiar words of her father. "Mama's song" she responded arms crossed over her small chest. Solas smiled seeing her react like her mother did. With a wave of his hand the crystal glowed in her small hands. Bijaka's voice echoed from within the small crystal, singing the familiar lullaby. Her last words recorded and played by her small daughter. Peaceful sleep overcame the child quickly listening to her mother's deep love etched into every word.

 

"Goodnight my loves" he says moving a dark curl from her face kissing her head gently as the song quietly finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking I might make one to go with this, not for sure but like 70 % yes


End file.
